Исповедь Демонафэнтэзи
by Morfiel
Summary: Слуга тьмы, темный, тот кого называют демоном, и эльфийская дева, сумевшая пробить холодную стену ненависти этого темного. Он думает о ней, пока она спит на его коленях.История н


_...Исповедь Демона._

_  
-Лаирэ.  
Имя слетающее с губ моих, имя которое не смею произносить в слух. Даже на грубом языке, на темном наречии, оно звучит словно песня, как журчащий ручей, у которого ты проводишь все свое время._

_Говорят вы надменная раса, смотрите на всех с жалостью и пренебрежением, люди для вас лишь младшие братья, иногда мне кажется, что это так.  
Много эльфов мне удалось повидать, многое из сказанного о них было правдой, но потом появилась ты, и все изменилось. Ты не похожа на них. Для тебя нет разницы между гномом и человеком, эльфом и хоббитом, ты всех ценишь одинаково, ты добра ко всем, для каждого у тебя найдется улыбка, даже с гномами ты обращаешься как со своими сородичами, с уважением и почтением.  
Говорят ты такая же, как все остальные, гордая, надменная, без чувств, словно мраморная статуя, которая прекрасна в своей красоте, но холодна когда находишься рядом. Но это не так! Мне дано было видеть тебя такой, какой никто не видел. Гордой и прекрасной, сломленной и покинутой, видеть твои глаза, которые смотрят не только с обжигающим холодом, но и с обволакивающей теплотой, только мне ты позволяла видеть тебя такой. Утешать когда ты плакала, смеяться, когда ты радовалась.  
Лаирэ  
Ты как ребенок можешь радоваться новому листку, приходу весны, и прилету птиц, и как ребенок плакать, видя как люди, или слуги мои убивают зверей. Я не забуду, как ты пришла ко мне просить остановить это. Ты эльф, эльф который никогда не просил ничего и не у кого, была готова умолять. Какого ответа ждала ты? Неужели думала, что я могу отказать? Посмотри вокруг, который год ни одно животное не погибло, потому, что ты так хотела.  
Ты видишь многое, то, что обычные люди просто не замечают, или не хотят видеть, но одного ты не видишь, моей любви!  
Лаирэ_

_Каждый раз, ловя твой взгляд, я ставлю барьер, боясь, что ты увидишь. Это самое страшное- знать. Я боюсь! Я демон, убийца, слуга тьмы, все то, что презирают и ненавидят живущие, боюсь, что ты узнаешь. _

_Лаирэ я снова говорю заветное имя._

_Только ты не презираешь меня, но и не любишь. Разве можешь ты любить демона?  
Ты любимая дочь земли и леса, прекрасная и недоступная. Порой я задаюсь вопросом, можешь ли ты питать ко мне чувства, чувства большие, чем дружеские? Но этого ответа я боюсь еще больше, чем, если бы ты знала о моей любви.  
Лучше я буду молчать, ты ведь простишь мне эту тайну, мельда?  
Я знаю, что простишь. Ты всегда прощаешь,  
Лаирэ, я снова тихо шепчу твое имя._

_Лаирэ, имя твое на языке моем, на языке демонов. Но тебя зовут не так, я не смею произносить настоящее имя, боясь, что, услышав, ты все поймешь, услышав в моем голосе любовь. А любовь это всегда выбор. Но я не поставлю тебя перед выбором, я не могу заставить тебя выбрать, ведь чтобы ты не выбрала, это не принесет счастья. Когда-то я слышал, как ты сказала, что если полюбишь, то сделаешь ради своей любви все. Но я не позволю этого, если ты полюбишь меня, я знаю, ты бросишь все. Свой народ, лес, свою жизнь, и я знаю, ты уйдешь со мной, бросишь все, что тебе дорого ради демона, и это убьет тебя.  
Как-то совершенно случайно мне удалось услышать разговор эльфов и человека, их слова я помню до сих пор.  
" - Оставь его человек, эльф не чета смертному. - Это бы голос девушки, о сколько в нем было презрения, никогда такого не было в твоем голосе.  
-Ваши города, ваша жестокость и ненависть убьют его. Он пойдет с тобой, ибо любит, сделает все, что ты попросишь, но скажи мне атан, как ты будешь себя чувствовать, когда он, увидев лес, на мгновенье забудет о тебе? Ты назовешь его предателем, а себя посчитаешь преданным. Оставь его...не пара он тебе, оставь если любишь..."  
Я не забуду этих слов. Ты бросишь все и пойдешь, но, сколько ты выдержишь? Ведь я не могу остаться в лесу твоем, а ты не сможешь жить во тьме моей. Если я попрошу, ты пойдешь, но это разобьет тебе сердце, а я не могу так поступить с тобой.  
Лаирэ, знаешь, есть еще одно. _

_Я боюсь другого ответа. Боюсь, что, услышав мои признания, ты посмотришь на меня с жалостью, и презрением к демону, который посмел полюбить эльфа. Этого я боюсь больше всего, даже больше чем твоей ненависти.  
Потерять тебя будет самым страшным, именно поэтому я буду молчать. Я никогда не назову тебя мельда, никогда не увижу в твоих глазах любовь. Когда-нибудь ты полюбишь, я знаю, это буду не я. Кто-то назовет тебя мелиссе, и ты улыбнешься, и с губ твоих слетит заветное «любимый». Только я этого не услышу, и слова будут обращены не ко мне. Но я буду рядом, столько, сколько ты пожелаешь, я буду молчать.  
Лаирэ...прости я буду лгать тебе, до тех пор пока...  
-Лаирэ..._

_Рингарэ, 2003_


End file.
